Well, This is Awkward
by Goldenswimmer15
Summary: HarryXDraco...sort of....pretty lame...POSTWAR....no flames please...ENJOY!


**AN: Ok folks here is a pretty lame fic i wrote in an hour...so enjoy...no flames please**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything**

* * *

"Please. Don't kill me. You don't understand," the man pleaded, "My son got sick, I used the money to pay for an operation for him. He was going to die…"

Harry rolled his eyes, "That's too bad. I'm not interested." BANG. Harry looked at the body while his silently wiping down his gun. Not nice as a wand but it gets the job done. Anyway, it isn't that hard to kill someone, take their money then give it to your superiors. The guy he had just shot was about to stiff him a shit load of money. Harry didn't like liars. The guy had it coming. Harry had people watching him for weeks. He didn't have a son. This guy spent all the money on some whore he called his wife. 'I need a drink' Harry thought, 'Whiskey. Perfect.' Harry walked away and left the body.

Draco walked to corner bar. He stumbled inside and sat down at the counter. "Whiskey. Straight." He said to the girl behind the counter. She nodded and grabbed a shot glass and the bottle and poured him a shot. She went to put the bottle back and he said, "Leave the bottle." She complied and helped the next costumer. Draco sat and people watched. He felt dead inside. All alone. But Draco didn't know that someone felt the same way and he was watching from the other end of the bar.

Harry sat watching him watch everyone else. Harry wondered what had happened to Draco since Hogwarts. Everyone had changed since the war. Wizards were outlawed and anyone with a wand was immediately executed. That put Harry and friends on edge and out of touch. Harry got a job with an organization that just had people kill extremely wealthy people then steal their money and give it to the organization. If the job didn't get done they got roughed up or killed. Usually by Harry. With this job Harry was gorgeous. Every girl (& some guys) was after him, but he didn't notice. His eye was one a man, his age with blonde hair, pale skin, and gray eyes. Beautiful gray eyes. Eyes Harry got lost in.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the bar tender, "Could you put the guy down their with the blonde hair's drinks on my tab please?" She smiled and walked away. Harry got up and walked to Draco. He tried to fix his hair. It was useless.

Harry was about to say hi when Draco, with out even moving, said, "I know you're there. You need to be able to walk quieter, Harry." Draco turned around and smiled his crooked smile. Harry was sure he blushed, "Sit." Harry did. He was getting nervous. Neither of them spoke.

They just sat there and stared at each other for a half hour until Harry suggested they go back to his place. Draco looked at him, "Potter, I have not had enough to drink yet and neither have you. A few more shots then we'll go." Harry eagerly agreed. An hour later the two of them stumbled out of the bar laughing about the "good ol' days" at Hogwarts.

"An then they found Snape and Lupin in the dungeons together! That was so funny." Harry howled, "eufhgh." Harry tripped over his own feet and onto his face. CRUNCH. Draco looked down to find that Harry had just broken his glasses. "Shit." Harry cursed.

Draco looked over and said, "It's ok. We'll get you a new pair." Harry looked up and was about to speak but Draco's lips were on his. Harry broke the kiss and slurred, "Let's take this to my place." Draco nodded.

Harry fell into his apartment with Draco. The two then fell on to the ground and were all over each other. Draco was straddling Harry and pulled the gun out of Harry's holster and said, "You killed Daniels didn't you?" Harry was confused. His pants were very tight and Draco had his gun in his hand. "Tell me Potter. You know that I don't like liars."

"Look. What happened was that…" Harry started.

"Oh. That's too bad. I'm not interested. That's what you told him didn't you?" This situation was getting worse by the second, "You were only suppose to knock him out and teach him a lesson." Draco put the barrel of the gun to Harry forehead. Directly on his scar, "Your orders were not to put a bullet in his skull, you piece of shit." Draco gun whipped Harry in the face. Harry tasted blood, "I've been watching you Potter, and I know what you want. And you will never get it. If you just listened to the orders that I gave Reese to give to you wouldn't be in this situation now would you? If you just did want you were told and not try to be the 'golden boy' none of us would be living like this. This is your entire fault. You had to try and kill You-Know-Who. Now look at us. We are living like animals!" Draco spat venom, "Well, at least you are getting what you deserve." Draco leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry gulped, "I'll see you in hell."

Draco nodded and pulled the trigger.


End file.
